dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Peeta Mellark/Bildergalerie
Screenshots Josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger.jpeg|Peeta wird zum Tribut gewählt Peeta cropped.jpg|Er ist über die Wahl am Boden zerstört josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger.jpg|Er wird auf die Tribühne geholt wo er Katniss die Hand geben soll Fu.jpg|Katniss erinnert sich an ihn... 002.jpg|...damals vor der Bäckerei... vlcsnap-2012-03-09-17h42m03s92 (2).jpg|...er ist der Junge mit dem Brot! m.jpg|Er hat ihr Brot gegeben als sie am verhungern war. Mrs_mellark_and_peeta.png|Dafür wird er von seiner Mutter geschlagen timthumb.jpg.jpg|Katniss und Peeta kommen im Zug zum Kapitol an Kinopoisk46-4186882227059858955.jpg|Effie freut sich und stellt ihnen Haymitch vor Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg|Nach einem schlechten Start ist Peeta schon früh wach... Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg|... um bei einem leckeren Frühstück... The-hunger-games-slice4.jpg|...Pläne zu schmieden. PeetaOnTheTrain.jpg|Schließlich sieht Peeta das Kapitol zum ersten Mal. Qe.jpg|Nach stundenlanger Vorbereitung wird er in sein Kostüm gesteckt... Die Tribute von Panem The Hunger Games.jpg|... um mit Katniss bei der Eröffnungsfeier auch noch... Katniss-peeta-on-fire-1.jpg|...in Flammen zu stehen! Peeta-Chariot1.jpg|Auf allen Leinwänden sind nur noch sie beide zu sehen Kinopoisk18-519248810379694070.jpg|dann bleiben sie vor dem Präsidenten stehen und das Schlimmste ist vorbei new-still-hunger-games-effie--large-msg-132752832067.jpg|Ihre neue Bleibe für die nächsten paar Wochen Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg|Dann geht es zum Training 012.jpg|Ein Teil der Übung... the-hunger-games-josh-hutcherson.jpg|...sich am Gerüst entlangzuhangeln... hunger-games_810.jpg|...aber Peeta ist nicht gut darin... Peeta-goes-camouflage (2).jpg|Er ist viel besser im Tarnen normal_tumblr_m1cpdmtZpU1qf22sgo2_1280.jpg|sehr realistisch 67.jpg|Katniss und Peeta fahren zur Vorführung ihrer Talente... Artikel die tribute von panem hunger games 3.jpg|...und weil Katniss früher dran kommt, wünscht er ihr noch viel Glück... the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence-josh-hutcherson-2-600x388.jpg|... das können sie beide gebrauchen. HungerGamesCouch.jpg|Zusammen mit Cinna, Effie und Haymitch... Peeta katniss watching.jpg|...schauen sie sich die Punkteverteilung an. Clip-shows-us-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson-hunger-games-competitor-b2519.jpg|Cinna, Haymitch und Peeta beraten sich Katniss peeta interviews.jpg|Dann wird das Interview gemacht Hunger-games-peeta.jpg|Caesar stellt die alles entscheidende Frage: Wen liebt Peeta? Xlarge.jpg|"Sie kam mit mir hierher...! Peeta-hunger-games.jpg|Der unglücklich Verliebte Peeta-and-Katniss-HQ-the-hunger-games-movie-28933089-1266-806.jpg|Danach schauen sie sich noch einmal das Interview im Fernseh an Hunger-Games-Cast-Interview-Diet-Training.png|Peeta weiß er wird in der Arena keine Chance haben Hunger-Games-Trailer-Katniss-Peeta-400x300.jpg|In der Nacht vor den Spielen schleichen sich Peeta und Katniss aufs Dach... Josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger1.jpg|...und Peeta vertraut Katniss an, dass er Angst hat, dass ihn die Spiele verändern. Hunger1.jpg|Gleich nach dem Gong in de Arena, läuft Peeta los... Hqdefaultj.jpg|... um nicht gleich getötet zu werden ScreenShot20120407at2.05.53PM.png|Aber Catos Team findet ihn... EW-Photos-Careers-e1334154383529.jpg|... und er muss sich ihnen anschließen... Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg|...oder sie töten ihn. 018.jpg|Als sie aber Katniss töten wollen, stellt er sich gegen sie und wird verwundet... 168px-330px-HG-the-hunger-games-29956823-500-667.jpg|...und versteckt sich... When katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg|...aber Katniss findet ihn noch rechtzeitig... tumblr_m0vq3n5dED1qct4zgo1_500.jpg|...und sie fruet sich ihn zu sehen. KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg|Katniss hilft ihm weiter... Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg|...hinein in eine Höhle... Hg-book-peeta.jpg|...und kümmert sich um ihn... THG-stills-the-hunger-games-movie-29947869-500-350 (2).jpg|Aber es geht ihm schlecht und Katniss will Medizin holen, was Peeta sehr aufregt... Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg|...bis Katniss ihn beruhigt... Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg|...und er einschläft, woraufhin sie doch die Medizin holt und ihn heilt. Josh hunger games.jpg|Es geht ihm auch schon besser Pp (2).jpg|Weil sie Hunger haben sammeln sie Beeren... Foxfacedead (2).jpg|...die Fuchsgesicht isst und davon stirbt. katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg|Es sind nur noch sie und Cato. Deswegen werden sie von Mutationen zum Füllhorn gejagt... 618px-Cato strangling Peeta.png|...wo Cato schon wartet. Er bedroht Peeta, aber Katniss tötet ihn... Peeta-Katniss-Berries-Hunger-Games.jpg|...und sie wären Sieger, wenn das Kapitol nicht die Regel ändern würde. Braid touch.png|...Peeta sieht Katniss noch ein letztes Mal an und dann... Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg|Das kann Katniss nicht hinnehmen und sie sollen die giftigen Beeren essen... 035.jpg|...und werden Sieger! THG-stills-the-hunger-games-movie-29947851-500-350 (2).jpg|Beide sind glücklich am Leben zu sein - das unglückliche Liebespaar Katniss snow crown.jpg|Präsident Snow krönt die Sieger 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg|Es geht Richtung nach Hause Poster Katniss-peeta-capitol-interview.jpg Movies-hunger-games-catching-fire-capitol-portrait-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson.jpg KatnisspeetaCF.jpeg 450px-Mrs mellark and peeta.png2 (2).jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg Peeta mellark by shaneshark-d4g9j8n.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta (2).jpg Peeta mellark promo.jpg Peeta2.jpg Peeta1.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg Josh-hutcherson-playing-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-drives-me-crazy.jpeg Peeta-Chariot1.jpg Katniss peeta interviews.jpg Caesar peeta interview.jpg Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg Clip-shows-us-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson-hunger-games-competitor-b2519.jpg Peeta-hunger-games.jpg Cf peetaeffiekatniss.jpg Peeta und Katniss in der Aren.jpg Katniss-peeta-capitol-interview.jpg Peetas Vater.png Movies-hunger-games-catching-fire-capitol-portrait-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson.jpg KatnisspeetaCF.jpeg Hunger-games-peeta.jpg 450px-Mrs mellark and peeta.png2 (2).jpg Peeta-hunger-games-poster.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg Peeta mellark by shaneshark-d4g9j8n.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta (2).jpg Peeta mellark promo.jpg Peeta M..jpg 250px-Peeta vor seiner Einzelstunde.png Peeta p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg 120px-Katniss and Peeta.jpg 132px-Peeta-Mellark-Official-Hunger-Games-Poster.jpeg 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Peeta2.jpg Peeta1.jpg Peeta katniss watching.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg Josh-hutcherson-playing-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-drives-me-crazy.jpeg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Mrs mellark and peeta (2).jpg 450px-Mrs mellark and peeta.png2.png Mrs mellark and peeta.png Peeta.jpg Katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg Pic-1-peeta-wound.jpg Peeta-Chariot1.jpg Josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta.png KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg Katniss peeta interviews.jpg Caesar peeta interview.jpg When katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg Peeta-Katniss-Berries-Hunger-Games.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Win-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg Hg-book-peeta.jpg Clip-shows-us-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson-hunger-games-competitor-b2519.jpg Peeta-hunger-games.jpg Katniss, Peeta und Haymitch in Distrikt 11.jpg Effie und Peeta.png Kategorie:Galerie